


Pyrrhic Victory

by LuciaWilt



Series: My Little Diamond [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Captured, Kidnapping, Krennic is not a good dude in this, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sexual Tension, This is absolutely an AU of our AU, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke knew he could keep them distracted if he stayed behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrrhic Victory

**Author's Note:**

> So this is VERY AU inside of our AU we have formed. I must admit that I wrote this while I should have been listening in Conceptual Physics class XD. 
> 
> Chapter song_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dxwSk5ozTM
> 
> In this, Luke has been a part of the Rebellion since before stealing the plans for the Death Star. He was a part of Jyn and Cassian's group but obviously gets kidnapped by the Empire.

“You two get out of here! I will distract them while you run!” Luke shouted in the middle of the alley way. Jyn and Cassian both turned; stunned at Luke’s plan. Of course the two of them were more prolific to the Empire, even with Luke not getting recognized at a high probability; they weren’t just going to leave him to the wolves. Stars, he was one of the youngest members of the Rebellion. Not only would it look bad on them, but everyone else as well. Both knew that, running back to where he defiantly stood.

“You idiot!” Jyn’s accented voice whispered to him harshly; the Stormtroopers obviously closing in on their location.

“Come on Luke. You can’t actually believe that we would just leave you here!” Cassian added. They tried to grab him and pull him along; but they were stunned when their bodies were pushed back. They knew Luke was a Force user, and had seen him do something similar I the past. It was just they hadn’t realized how determined he was to do this. Whether it was for recognition or honor, Jyn felt something similar before. As captain of the mission, she had the last say on decisions. 

“Alright but we will see you back at the base.” She said, inferring that he better escape or they would kick his ass themselves. 

Cassian looked utterly mortified. “You can’t be serious!” He exclaimed as she pulled him away. Before he could interject his dismay any further, they were gone and Luke was alone in the back alley way. When the troopers turned the corner, Luke tried to look as innocent as possible. Unfortunately for him, one had spotted him from earlier. Luke didn’t want to fight, to hurt anyone. So as they apprehended him, he willingly let them slap the binders on. Quickly they patter him down. In the heat of the moment, Luke had forgotten he had his lightsaber on him. 

“Wait you can’t!” He shouted, finally showing some resistance. Of course they saw it as hostility. It wasn’t much of a surprise considering the rebels had hit multiple Imperial bases in the last couple of weeks. From what Luke could remember, he was actually the first person within the rebellion that they caught. Anything he had on his person would be confiscated. The more weapons they found, the higher the probability it was that he would be executed. It was a good thing that he only carried around his father’s lightsaber in this situation. Waiting still surrounded by the troopers, he heard them radio someone over their comm. It was slightly garbled, but Luke could make out a few of the words. 

“Weapon.”

“Unknown.”

“Rebel.”

“Boy.”

“Blond.”

It wasn’t much so they were obviously going to take him in. His suspicions were only confirmed when they started to head back to their shuttle. Luke was slightly surprised though when all the other Stormtroopers were heading out. Really? After taking on POW? He couldn’t question it though. Instead, he simply kept his head down as they took off.

~’~

When Luke heard one of the troopers beside him say they were landing, he finally looked up. Through the transperisteel, Luke’s breath was taken away. Of course he had heard of star destroyers and had seen them in holovids, he had never actually seen one in real life. Hating to admit it, the Imperial ship was magnificent as it floated through the inkiness of space. His eyes were wide which caused some of the troopers to outright laugh while others simply snorted, all the sounds distorted through their helmets. 

“He looks like a star struck girl.” Luke heard one of them say. It caused laughter to bounce around the cabin; Luke simply blushing in response. The shuttle landed only moments later. When the hatch fell open, the troopers shoved him out; which they continued to do so through the docking bay. Luke was amazed by it all. The Empire was well funded, sleek, and powerful. It was nothing like the grittiness of the rebellion. 

“Come on.” The one that was gripping his arm tugged him along; leaving the docking bay. The two of them, plus two that were walking behind, headed through multiple hallways before walking into a room. It was actually pretty large, built in benches running along the left and right walls. Everything excluding the floor was a gunmetal grey color; the floor being solid black. They pushed him over to one of the walls and sat him down.

“Are you gonna take these off?” He asked motioning towards his hands with genuine curiosity. But they simply left and didn’t show back up again.

Who did walk in though was a stream of interrogators. Every single one that came in and out of the room had been short and cold with Luke. He knew what they were doing. They were trying to break down his defenses, to make him spill the beans. All of them continued to ask the same two questions.

What was his name?

What were the Rebels planning?

But Luke had been trained by those very Rebels the Empire was worried about. He stayed calm and none of them got anything out of him. He was actually rather proud of himself; that is, until someone new walked in. He was dressed in a light grey uniform with a flowing, nearly white cape. Luke noticed the multiple placards on his chest. This was a Director. His stomach dropped not only from the older male, but also from the two strange looking Stormtroopers that walked in behind him. One was pushing what looked to be a large square container of water, big enough that Luke could fit entirely in it. The other was carrying a large mirror that he propped up against the back wall. The two objects lined up with one another so if Luke was standing in the water, he could see his reflection. 

“Get him in position.” The Directors voice had an accent. It reminded him slightly of Jyn’s, but somehow more refined. It bugged Luke that the man was rather attractive as well; greying hair that matched with his uniform, and those piercing eyes. The two black armored troopers that Luke had never seen before grabbed either of his arms and moved him so he was standing in front of the water container. He looked up and saw himself in the mirror; looking tired from all the questioning. The Director stood to the side so Luke could see him in profile, both through the mirror and just looking at him. “My name is Orson Krennic. What is your name?” Luke clammed up. There was something off about Orson Krennic. He didn’t sound like the other people who interrogated him. This man sounded…nicer, warmer; almost like he was just trying to strike up a conversation. Luke knew better though, keeping quiet. There was a flash in those eyes that looked at him. Once again, Orson asked what his name was. He got the same result, silence from Luke. 

All the young blond saw in a split second was Orson tilting his chin down; then his head was submerged into the water, one of the trooper’s hand pushing him down. He was stunned, completely caught off guard so water shot up his nose. The burn was excruciating when he was lifted back out of the water. Already, he saw that his eyes were red around the rim in the mirror.

“What is your name?” The inflection in Orson voice hadn’t changed. He still sounded cordial and kind. When Luke just panted angrily, his head was once again submerged in water. This continued for quite some time; all the same result as the time before. After a couple of minutes of dunking Luke’s head into the water, Krennic asked the same question again. This time, Luke smirked.

“Fuck you.” He said, spitting out water that missed Orson. But Luke didn’t care. Orson got the message loud and clear. What worried Luke though was that the older man actually looked slightly pleased, a tad happy. With a flick of his wrist, the two troopers exited the room; leaving Luke resting on the side of the water box. He watched in strange fascination as Orson walked over to the benches. He pulled off his cape and then rolled up his sleeves, buttoning them so they wouldn’t fall back down. Making his way back over, he situated himself right behind Luke. The blond could feel the heat radiating off the older man’s body when a black gloved hand reached up and gripped Luke’s neck. Even though it startled him, his grip was not tight at all. Instead, it was more of a reminder when Orson rested his chin on Luke’s shoulder.

“You are quite beautiful, just as they told me.” His hand moved up and down, never leaving the column of Luke’s neck. His breath was hot on Luke’s ear as he whispered to him. “Your features are quite feminie.” He muttered. Finally his hand slowly made his way up. He caressed Luke’s hair. He petted it before moving down to Luke’s eyes. “Your eyelashes are so long.” The gloved thumb pushed at them then moved to his cheeks. They didn’t spend much time there before his fingers were pressing and rubbing on Luke’s lips. “And here.” It sounded hungry. “So full and plump. I wonder as to what you have done with this warm mouth…” He paused and moved his mouth down. With a groan mixed with a moan, Orson licked a stripe up to Luke’s ear. “I wonder what it would feel like around me, taking my cock down your throat.” Luke shivered, one part fear and one part pleasure. He had always been overly sensitive to external stimuli. It wasn’t helping how close the older man was. “What is your name?” It caught Luke off guard be he kept quiet. 

Then the dunking started up again. Each time he was pulled up for air, Krennic was waiting with the question, and each time Luke kept quiet. “I hate seeing someone so beautiful such as yourself like this. You have to work with me. Just tell me your name.” It wasn’t long after Krennic said that, when he kept Luke’s head down for longer than it should have been, did Luke finally crack.

“Luke! Luke Skywalker!” He shouted, choking on the water. Krennic’s hand, the gloves wet from the dunking, was wound in Luke’s hair. Even that grip wasn’t tight. 

“Oh you are so good for me Luke.” Orson whispered against the skin of Luke’s neck. He pressed an open mouth kiss there that had a breathy moan slipping form Luke. “But now I need you to tell me what the Rebels were doing. What were you all doing? What are you planning?” Luke whimpered knowing full well they were going to have another round of dunking his head into the icy water. His pride and training was working against him as he was tortured and humiliated relentlessly. Just like that, it started up again. By this time, Luke had tears streaming down his face. Bile had slipped from his mouth and was mixing with the water he kept getting his face slammed into.

All the while, Krennic was crooning in his ear. “It pains me to do this Luke. It pains me my little sweet diamond. Just tell me what I need to know.” He would wax on. Sooner rather than later, it got to be too much. Luke was sobbing from the pain in his nose, throat, eyes, and ears. 

“They are looking for the plans to a weapon. A mass weapon. That’s all I know! That was all my unit knew!” Luke wailed. He just wanted it to stop. And then there was the fact he had just told the Director everything. He felt like a failure.

Once again, Krennic pulled him up with a gentle grip on his neck. They were staring at each other through the mirror, Luke exhausted and Krennic smiling. His free hand reached up and pressed against his mouth, pulling at the wet gloves slightly. However, they were not pulled off all the way. Orson moved his middle finger to Luke’s mouth. “Help me my darling.” He whispered. Luke weakly opened his mouth and bit down on the freed piece of leather. With Krennic pulling, they got both of his gloves free. There was a brief pause in the torture, Krennic just staring at Luke as the blond cried softly; his body moving back so it was resting on Orson’s. Then, Luke watched as the older man’s hand reached down to his pocket. He heard the lightsaber before it ignited. The Director moved it and held it out in front of them sideways, parallel to the ground. Luke started to cry harder this time. He heard the stories of how the Empire rose to power. There had been a massacre of the Jedi; all of them wiped from the galaxy. Those who survived hid themselves; never to be able to roam free. 

“Just one more question my sweet little diamond.” Krennic smirked as he pressed a hot kiss against Luke’s wet neck. “Who does this belong to?” Luke whimpered knowing full well what was going to happen to him.

“It was my father’s,” He sobbed out. Krennic hummed against his neck, starting to suck on the skin. “And now it’s mine. I am a Jedi.” He had not doubt in his mind what they were going to do to him. Not only was he a Rebel, he was a Jedi as well.

Yet death did not come. Krennic was still smiling against his skin.

“Aren’t you going to kill me?” Luke cried. Krennic just shook his head back and forth, the movement making his mouth drag along Luke’s skin. He finally answered the shivering wet blond.

“No. But you aren’t leaving.” 


End file.
